Fighting with my Feelings
by dance.read.sing
Summary: Annabeth missunderstands a problem and blames Percy for it
1. Fighting

AN: Alright, I redid (is that how you spell that?) this story because I read it a few days ago and it SUCKED. I also have tons of spare time on my hands. Then again I did write this a few years ago...no wonder I got a horrid grade in English that year...so yeah thats pretty much it. And I have absolutely no excuse for not writing/updating sooner. I am just a horrible person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

I wish I could see him more I thought. Those beautiful green eyes the color of the sea. Wait, stop Annabeth I scolded myself. What would my mother think?

Everyone at camp says that we would be the perfect couple, me and Seaweed Brain, and the sad thing is: I knew they were right. His wonderful lopsided smile…NO! I told myself I will not think of Percy at a time like this. I, Annabeth Chase, was _trying_ to look at Daedalus's laptop when _he _popped into my mind. That happens a lot these days. This has led me to locking myself in my cabin away from everyone, especially Percy. I think that not seeing him/ignoring him will lead me to get rid of these unknown feelings of mine. I haven't ate much or come out of my cabin for 3 days. Percy comes by and tries to get me to let him in but I ignore him and he goes away. But then he comes back, I yell at him and he leaves me alone.

If I wasn't so confused with myself I would feel sorry for him. All my brothers and sisters are too scared to come near me. Chiron comes by after every meal and drops off a food plate, shakes his head, and tries to get me to go outside. But I am stubborn enough that he walks away leaving me alone.

On the third day of barely eating, a bright light illuminated my dark cabin and my mother Athena appeared and she said:

"Annabeth, I can't stand to see you like this! What will it take to make you go back to normal?"

I replied "I fell for that no good Seaweed Brain, Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson and I fell hard" What my mother did next amazed me she go up and hugged me and said

"I will not stop you from dating Perseus if it makes you feel any better. Now I will leave you with a decision. Please make the right one for yourself."

And with she left leaving me with new found courage. Then I got up and looked in the mirror and found out that I looked like a train had hit me. I can't go to see Percy looking like this! So I got up and after a lot of cleaning up and deciding I went to the Aphrodite cabin to ask for ideas for how to try and tell him how I feel.

* * *

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be about the Aphrodite cabin and some OOC depends on the way you look at it though. Anyway please review! :0)

blackistheneweverything


	2. The Aphrodite Cabin

AN: Sorry there is some OOC in this chapter and probably for the rest of the story

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians blah, blah, blah.

* * *

When I got to the Aphrodite Cabin the cabin door automatically swung open and my friend Sophie was standing in the door way and she asked me:

(Annabeth-**bold **Sophie-underlined)

"Hey Annabeth, I'm guessing you're here because you need to tell Percy something?" 

"**What? How did you know that?" **

"Aphrodite has her ways." 

"**UGH!" **

"So about that outfit do you want a dress or a tank top and shorts?"

"**Neither?" **

"That's not an option Annabeth." 

I know that look. Bad things happen if you don't obey the look and I'm not willing to go through that right now. "**Ummmmm...I guess I'll take the tank top and shorts then?"**

"Nice choice. Now we're gonna do your hair and make-up after you go get changed."

**"I love how you leave me a choice in this matter."**

"Nice job on the sarcasm" 

"**Thanks I've been working on it."**

Hey it's not my fault if I don't like make-up or my hair done.

"Alright Aphrodite Cabin commence operation 'Look Good'" 

"**Huh?" **

"You just hold still and wait here. Oh, and the tank top is green and the shorts are white is that okay?" 

"**Sure…" **

"Okay then here is your outfit and you can go put it on" 

"**Okay, sure…but for the make up not too much okay?" **

"Sure" A girl named Janette replied for her sister.

"**And can you make it quick?" **

"We could if you stop asking questions!" Said a girl named Aria. Wow she must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, crab apple.

"I'll go change…" I quietly replied.

When I finished changing Sophie sat me down in a chair and told me to close my eyes. After 2 minutes she told me to open them. When I did I waved at the mirror and this really pretty girl waved back, how odd. Then I remembered that a mirror is a reflection and that girl was me! All the Aphrodite Cabin ooh and ahhed. My hair was down and straightened, my eyes had a light layer of green eye shadow, and I had a layer of cherry lip gloss. I looked absolutely awesome!

"**Wow, thanks everybody!" **

"Your welcome and good luck, your Romeo awaits!" 

With that I walked out and went to look for Percy.

* * *

I'm wondering. For those of you that read the old version of this, is it any better?

-blackistheneweverything


	3. Angry

AN: I really don't have much to say about this chapter, but thank you to the people who are reading my story

Disclaimer (Is this really necessary?): I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians happy?

* * *

I found him having his arm around Rachel and they were walking to the beach. That should be me I thought sadly. Why her? My sadness suddenly turned into anger, a dangerous explosive anger. What don't I have that she does?

I walked red-faced to the sword arena. Took out my knife out of my boot, and started slicing and stabbing the dummies ferociously. After I thought I had enough slicing and my anger had cooled down I walked toward my cabin feeling a bit better. Then I heard Percy running to catch up with me, I let him because I wanted to see if he saw me and or wanted to explain himself. Then suddenly I started sobbing, a sad heartbroken sob. I couldn't even look at Percy when he approached me. He wrapped his strong comforting arms around me and knowing that I couldn't escape I drenched his shirt in tears and for a moment I forgot that I was angry at him at all.

"Sorry 'bout the shirt."

"Its okay I don't mind, what's wrong Annabeth."

Suddenly I remembered why I was crying and I got out of his grasp and yelled…

"PERSEUS POSEIDON JACKSON! WHY WERE YOU WALKING TO THE BEACH WITH RACHEL?"

He winced at the loudness and tone of my voice. No sooner had I said that all the people filed out of there cabins holding their ears and looked at me and Percy. The Aphrodite Cabin were standing a few feet away from us and writing in their notebooks, probably so that they could tell their mother right after. My friend Sophie was shaking her head at me and Percy. From the Big House, Chiron walked out and asked me:

"Is everything okay over here?

"NO!" I yelled while storming off toward the ocean. You could say that I was mad, but the truth is that I was hurt and furious. He didn't even have an excuse for himself!

* * *

Like it, Hate it, REVIEW! XD

-blackistheneweverything


	4. The Misunderstanding

And here is another chapter redone of the sucky story I wrote a few years ago I hope its better!

Disclamer: I'm a girl so I don't think that I can possibly be Rick Riordan. Which means that I don't own PJO!

* * *

As I walked down to the beach I wondered what Percy saw in Rachel. I mean really. When I got there I found Rachel crying. Crying? Wait. What? When I went over to talk to her (What is wrong with me? Me? Talking to Rachel?) I guessed she sensed that I was there,you know...the whole Oracle thing?, because she said "Hi Annabeth."

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Touché" She replied. Huh? How did she know that? Wait for it, wait for it…..ah she's the Oracle, duh!

"Okay, you first."

"Sure, well my Alice my dog died yesterday." Rachel said.

"Oh….shoot." I said as I realized that Percy didn't do any of the things I accused him for, he was just trying to comfort Rachel. How sweet of him! That just makes me love him more. Wait! Love? Oh gods. I love him. I love Percy. And that I had to apologize and tell him!

"Hmm?"

"Rachel, I love Percy and I blamed him for a lot of things that he wasn't guilty for and I really need to tell him. So I'll talk to you later Rachel! And I'm sorry about Alice! She was probably very sweet!" I said as I got up and started running to Percy's cabin.

"Kay." I heard her reply. She also mumbled, "She was." and starts to cry again. I feel really bad for not staying but I really need to talk to Percy.


	5. The Ending or the Beginning

As I was running, I kept thinking of how wrong I was. What if he wouldn't forgive me? Then what? I pushed that thought aside as I knocked on the door to Percy's cabin. Amazingly, Percy answered it and as soon as he saw me he opened the door enough for me to come through and of course knowing what I have do to I went in.

"Annabeth, I-"

"Percy, I'm sorry Rachel told me I was jealous and I'm sorry" I blurted out in one breath.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Not explaining earlier"

"And now I have to explain. Everything."

Percy just sat there looking at me and I knew he was listening intently.

"I love you Percy and I just didn't want to admit it."

Thank you Aphrodite, for allowing me to get that off my chest. As I held my breath waiting for a answer Percy looked stunned, and at last he replied,

"I love you too Annabeth." as he smiled that lopsided smile that I knew and loved. I know this sound cheesy and corny but it happened like a fairytale would and for once I was overjoyed by it. Then Percy and I kissed until the dinner bell rang and we walked hand-in-hand to the dinner tables knowing that Seaweed Brain was finally mine.

* * *

That's the end of the redo of my first story! I hope it's gotten better! As usual, Like it, hate it, REVIEW!

Oh I forgot oops here's the disclaimer.

I don't own anything in this story but the idea.


End file.
